nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilandra
Lilandra asked help from Professor X to defeat her brother D'Ken. After defeating her brother, she and Xavier fell in love with each other up to the point when Lilandra even asked him to stay in their planet but refused to continue his dream of a peaceful co-existence between mutants and humans. Lilandra was abducted by Black Tom Cassidy with the help of Juggernaut and Gladiator. She was unconscious. To save her, Professor X made a telepathic link between the two of them but was destructed by the Gladiator. When Banshee accompanied the X-Men to their castle after knowing her location, the X-Men fought to save her even if they were clueless about who she is. Jean Grey then appeared and aided the situation. Lilandra then became a temporary ally during the Phoenix Saga. At the end of the series, Magneto received the news that Professor X was dying. To help his friend, he use his powers with the conjunction of Professor X's and used it to contact Lilandra and give him a better cure in their planet. History Princess-Majestrix Lilandra Neramani was a member of the royal family of the Shi'ar Empire, which was governed by the extraterrestrial Shi'ar race and controlled all known inhabited planets in the galaxy in which the Shi'ar dwelled. Lilandra was born on the world called the Aerie, the planet on which the Shi'ar race originated. The Empire was ruled from an artificial planet called Chandilar, the Imperial Throneworld. The eldest heir to the Shi'ar throne was Lilandra's older sister, known as Deathbird. However, after murdering her father and one of her sisters, Deathbird was denied her birthright to be heir to the throne, and her younger brother D'ken became emperor instead. For crimes against the state, Deathbird was exiled into space. Lilandra, D'ken's younger sister, served as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Guard, the legion of superhuman champions who enforce Shi'ar law throughout the empire. D'ken was insane, and Lilandra learned that he intended to make use of the incredible power trapped within the M'Kraan Crystal. The insane D'ken was blind to the true danger that the Crystal presented, and believed he could control its unleashed power and use it for his own ends. Lilandra opposed his plans in the Shi'ar High Council, and D'ken had her arrested, he then had word leaked that she had tried to kill D'ken and usurp the throne. Civil war broke out in the empire as a result. D'ken had Lilandra held captive aboard the imperial flagship before she was to be executed, but Lilandra escaped in a small starship. Lilandra needed help to stop her brother from destroying the universe. Then she mentally saw the image of the Earth telepath Charles Xavier, who at that time had used his powers to unite much of the collective will of Earth humanity to create enough psychic force to drive off the invading alien Z'Nox. Knowing of Earth and its large number of superhuman beings, Lilandra traveled there for help. She finally met Xavier but was soon captured by the Shi'ar agent Davan Shakari, who transported her through an artificially created stargate through hyperspace to the world where the M'Kraan Crystal stood. Xavier's team of superhuman mutant champions, the X-Men, followed through the stargate to the same world. There the power of the Crystal began to be unleashed, but the universe was saved from annihilation by the being known as Phoenix, who had taken on the form and persona of Jean Grey. D'ken went incurably insane and nearly catatonic as a result of a psychic attack on him within the Crystal. The X-Men returned to Earth and Lilandra joined him there, to await the decision of the Shi'ar High Council as to whether she should now become empress despite her having rebelled against D'ken, the former emperor. Lilandra and Xavier became lovers, and, when the Council decided in Lilandra's favor (and when Xavier mistakenly came to believe the X-Men had died in battle), they left for the Shi'ar Throneworld. Lilandra became Majestrix (empress) and Xavier became her consort. Xavier returned to Earth on realizing the danger that Phoenix presented to it. After Phoenix went insane and destroyed both a Shi'ar starship and an inhabited world allied with the Shi'ar, Lilandra demanded that the menace of Phoenix be ended forever to safeguard the cosmos. Xavier demanded a trial by combat to decide the fate of Phoenix, whom he believed to be the real Jean Grey, but during this trial by combat, Phoenix committed suicide to prevent herself from wreaking further destruction. Deathbird allied herself with the alien Badoon and Brood, and finally succeeded in leading a coup d'etat in which she seized the throne of the Shi'ar Empire. Lilandra again found herself forced to flee Shi'ar imperial forces. However, she still retained a great deal of respect from other starfaring races, and thus was able to become the principal organizer of the trial of Reed Richards for saving the planet-destroyer Galactus from death. Category:Protagonists